


【圭.赫.海云/all云】寻常(？)的午后

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, YeHae, all云, kyusung - Freeform, yehyuk, 圭云 - Freeform, 海云 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️本篇主圭.赫.海→云但本质all云食用请注意另外海只有最后一段为了海云的 也不用太期待 XD这篇的前文是这个→【特.澈云/all云】醉酒的金云云【特.澈.赫云/all云】醉酒的金云云(番外)为什么这么久以前的文还有后续呢因为老早就写了一半原本预计七月把它翻出来要填完的结果现在…🙄至少没有拖到明年啦(其实这篇才是我的第一篇圭云文呢可见拖多久😅 咕咕真快乐 )
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【圭.赫.海云/all云】寻常(？)的午后

所以说  
为什么又变成这样呢…  
金钟云被曺圭贤压在沙发上  
一面思考  
自己刚刚不是还在看电视滑手机吗  
怎么转眼就……

"哥在想什么呀  
怎么这么不专心呢～"

惩罚的伸出舌头探进金钟云的耳窝里  
果然换来哥哥的颤抖和呻吟

其实不用问  
曺圭贤都猜得出来  
漂亮哥哥肯定又在想  
为什么自己又要被吃了

对于怎么诱哄吃掉漂亮哥哥  
他们每个人都有一套自己的方法  
不过撒娇永远是不二法门  
然后再使出一点忙内专属的赖皮跟霸道

哥哥放松时更简单  
趁着哥做着其他事情  
这里撩一下 那里逗一下  
等哥发现时 身体早已无力防备

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

午餐过后  
曺圭贤搂着金钟云坐在沙发上看电视  
不过…电视哪有哥哥好看呢  
可惜漂亮哥哥只专注手机及电视上的内容  
对自己深情的视线一点都没有感觉  
不满的伸出手指玩着金钟云的头发  
细软的发丝缠在手上  
忍不住想到 它们在床上盛开的模样  
还有情浓时  
服贴在脸上的诱人姿态  
吞了下口水  
手指慢慢从发梢移向脖子 轻轻摩蹭着  
见金钟云没有甚么反应  
曺圭贤便把哥哥抱到腿上  
方便自己继续作乱  
而金钟云只是舒服的在弟弟怀里乔好位置  
然后又继续一心多用的手机电视不耽误

看着怀里像猫一般的可爱哥哥  
曺圭贤忍不住把头整个埋进金钟云的颈窝  
满满的哥哥的气息  
弄得曺圭贤更加心猿意马  
伸手逗弄小巧的耳朵  
素净的耳垂上 今天没有戴上耳环  
白嫩的让人想咬  
想到就做  
果不其然 换得哥哥敏感的一颤  
见哥哥没有制止  
更变本加厉的 把耳垂含进嘴里吸吮翻搅

"别闹…"

金钟云缩着脖子想要躲开  
但退路早就被曺圭贤截断  
一手搂着腰 一手捏着下巴  
不让金钟云退缩  
看着哥哥的红色一路从耳朵蔓延到脖颈  
曺圭贤的欲望也越来越强烈  
腰上的手开始不安份的探进衣服里头抚摸

"呀～停下呀！"

"哥…我想要……"

"………"

"哥～给我好不好 哥～～～"

曺圭贤继续对着耳朵肆虐  
甚至过分的模仿抽插的动作  
湿软的舌头 不停探进金钟云的耳窝深处  
敏感的耳朵和腰部不停被挑逗  
耳边还不时传来情色的水声  
惹得金钟云的体温不停飙升

"圭……别玩了……"

"那哥你要我吗～嗯～～"

醇厚的嗓音 不停在耳边蛊惑着

"说呀～ 要不要我～"

情色的把金钟云的耳朵舔的湿答答的  
然后再一路向下舔  
在诱人的锁骨上 留下一整排的齿印  
手从下摆探入抚摸着柔嫩光滑的肌肤  
然后坏心的在乳头上轻轻捏着  
极尽能事的 挑起金钟云的慾望

敏感点不停被挑逗  
金钟云渐渐瘫软在曺圭贤身上

"圭………"

"哥 你要不要我嘛～～"

"……要…"

"哥要说大声点 我才知道呀"

金钟云慢慢抬起已经染上红霞的脸

"圭…我要你…"

"哥真乖 马上就给你"

脱去金钟云的上衣 把人压倒在沙发上  
一个一个吻从脖子慢慢向下  
嘴唇停留在胸前诱人的蓓蕾  
眷恋的又吸又舔  
另一颗小红豆  
也不忘用手揉捏  
指甲尖对着乳孔不停搔刮

一头被大力吸吮 另一头则是又刺又痒  
引得金钟云不断颤抖  
等到胸前佈满了满满的印记  
曺圭贤才心满意足的向下游移  
一边吻着紧实的腰腹线条  
一边向下摸索

"…难受………"

曺圭贤揉着金钟云被紧身牛仔裤牢牢压制住的性器  
直到感觉裤裆被撑得越来越紧绷  
才帮他褪去束缚  
性器立马弹了出来  
金钟云才正要舒服的喟叹  
下身马上又传来更舒服的快感  
曺圭贤直接张大嘴巴 把挺立的昂然的整根含入

"啊哈……圭……"

曺圭贤来回舔舐着金钟云兴奋的肉棒  
从铃口沿着柱身一路到囊袋都好好照顾着  
再大口包裹住 不停套弄  
却在金钟云要更兴奋时  
停下动作

"…嗯…？…圭？……"

"哥你乖～  
现在还没到重头戏呢 先忍忍～"

曹圭贤抬起金钟云两条纤细的长腿  
后头隐密的穴口 变得清晰可见  
敏感的小穴  
早已开始分泌出肠液  
湿漉漉的 等待着被人怜爱

"哥～自己抱着好不好～"

曺圭贤从沙发缝里翻出润滑液  
挤在穴口  
微凉的触感让金钟云忍不住一缩  
但胯上的大手不让他有逃跑的机会  
随即一根手指也跟着探了进去

"嗯啊～～"

手指被温热的穴肉紧紧扒住  
让他只能不停地旋转指头 一点一滴开拓着

"哥的这里还是这么紧呀  
明明很常跟我们做的啊～"

"你…啊～～～"

金钟云羞红了脸  
想要开口制止曺圭贤继续说下去的浑话  
但张口只剩呻吟

手指已经整根没入  
正来回抽送着  
等到穴肉变得更柔软些时  
其余手指也跟着探进去

金钟云迷离的跟着身下的抽送摆动着胯  
隐约听到的水声  
让他知道已经扩张得差不多了  
但曺圭贤的手仍不停在里头翻搅  
还时不时去逗弄下敏感处  
然后又到别处作乱

金钟云被磨全身发软  
却又一直不上不下的  
两条腿垂在两侧  
可怜兮兮的扭着胯  
前面也涨得厉害  
伸手想去套弄  
却被曺圭贤制止

"哥怎么能想要自己先射呢  
我们要一起呀～"

"你…你…你就会欺负我…"

金钟云被折腾的眼眶泛泪小脸通红  
满是被情欲欺负狠的样子  
却又欲求不满

"没办法  
因为哥这个样子实在太可爱了嘛……"

"你…你…呜……"

金钟云软下嗓子 

"圭…给我好不好…  
圭……拜托……呜……"

曺圭贤非常喜欢哥哥只有在这时候  
才会流露出的撒娇和软糯  
不想太快结束这个福利  
手指继续在里头挑逗 却不给人痛快

"呜…圭……"

金钟云实在受不了了  
搂着曺圭贤的脖子  
伸舌一下一下舔着弟弟的唇瓣  
像隻撒娇黏人的小猫咪  
他知道曺圭贤最受不了他这样

"圭…给我…给我嘛……"

"哥…你……"

乖巧猫咪的诱惑 根本没办法挡得住  
迅速抽出手指  
扶着自己涨到发疼的肉棒 用力的挺进去

"啊～～～～～！！！"

一瞬间的填满  
差点让金钟云直接爽到射出来

"啊…啊……圭……慢…慢一点……  
太…太快了啊……圭…"

"哥 是你要我进来的  
进去之后 我就控制不住了…"

"啊……圭……你……啊哈……  
圭……圭～～～～～"

金钟云被撞得恍恍惚惚  
只知道自己被换了好几个姿势  
到最后一点力气也没有了  
只能随着曺圭贤的顶撞不断上抛下落  
整个人摇摇摆摆的  
让本就迷离的神志 变得更加混沌不清

直到门口传来脚步声和密码锁的声音  
才让金钟云回过神来

"圭…圭…有人回来了…"

"没关系 又不是没看过"

金钟云还是有点紧张的盯着大门  
曺圭贤不满金钟云的分神  
用力吸住一边红樱  
再加速下身的顶撞

"啊～～～ 圭～！！！！！  
啊～～太多了…圭…太多……啊～  
啊……圭…轻点…啊～～"

李赫宰一进门  
看到的就是心爱的哥哥全身赤裸的  
被曺圭贤抱在怀里 不停浪叫  
没听几声  
下半身就起了反应  
眼神直直盯着眼前的美景  
走过去搂过失神哥哥的脖子 深深吻上去

"哥是在迎接我吗…  
等我… 我马上就来…"

李赫宰迅速洗完澡出来  
客厅的两人正好在紧要关头  
李赫宰抚着金钟云滑顺光裸的后背  
听着一声一声越来越激烈的呻吟  
还有金钟云被撞得意乱情迷的样子  
让下身越来越紧绷  
等到两人一结束  
就迫不及待把金钟云抱到自己身上  
滚烫的炙热抵着湿漉漉还流着体液的穴口  
不断磨蹭

"啊……赫……等等啊………  
我…我才刚…射……"

"哥…我进去就好 好不好…  
我忍不住了  
哥…我不动……就进去而已…  
哥～～～～～"

"你…"

"哥～～好嘛～～～  
让我进去好不好…  
哥～～～～"

李赫宰一面撒娇  
一面用龟头戳着湿润的穴口  
挤进去一些 又再抽出来

"…嗯……啊哈………  
………  
你…你进来吧……"

得到允许的李赫宰  
慢慢把自己的滚烫  
挤入还来不及阖上的小穴里头  
虽然急不可耐 但过程还是极尽温柔

只是紧致的甬道实在太过舒服  
尤其是金钟云还处于软绵无力的状态  
正好让他能一路顶到底  
穴肉不断主动的收缩绞咬  
把他最后一丝理智也带走  
再也忍不住的  
抱着金钟云动情的吻着  
下身也开始一下一下的顶弄

"你……  
不是说不动吗……"

"哥…你里头一直咬着我  
我…我忍不住呀…"

李赫宰细细的吻着金钟云的眉眼  
吻去他所有的泪痕以及紧皱的眉头  
唇舌不停交缠  
引诱金钟云再次陷入情欲之中  
下半身也耸动的越来越快

"啊…啊………赫啊………太…太大力了…慢…慢一点啊……"

"好…好……"

但下身的速度和力道一点都没变

"啊～～～～赫～～～  
不是…轻…轻一点…吗……  
太…太大力了……啊……哈…受…受不了啊……"

"哥…我真的控制不了…  
大力才舒服吧…  
哥不喜欢吗～"

李赫宰又再加大力道  
这次更是狠狠的撞上敏感点

"啊～～～赫宰～～～～"

"哥喜欢吗 喜欢的吧  
很舒服不是吗～"

李赫宰抵在敏感点上  
凭借长年练舞的腰力 死命快速抖动

"啊～～～～～～！！！！"

金钟云爽到只能不断尖叫发抖  
生理泪水不停涌出

"哥～～舒服吗～ 嗯？"

不断快速急促的撞击  
非要听到金钟云的回答不罢休

"啊啊啊啊～～！！  
呜…爽……啊…太…太多了…赫宰…  
呜……太…太爽了…我…我受不了…呜…"

"可以的～哥  
放松享受就好～"

李赫宰喘着粗气 继续疯狂的抽插

"呜…呜……嗯啊～～～"

看着被情欲逼的 满脸泪痕不停发抖  
在高潮边缘不断徘徊的金钟云  
曺圭贤从后头贴上来  
双手揉捏着金钟云的乳头

"啊～～～～圭…不要……"

"哥还可以更爽喔～"  
曺圭贤一边玩弄着乳头 一边舔着耳朵

两个弟弟强势霸道的进攻  
爽到金钟云几近崩溃  
快感一层一层堆积  
将金钟云脑袋那条弦 紧紧的揪着  
再不断飙破极限  
但两人的攻势一点都没有减缓的趋势  
即使终于泄了出来  
身体还是不自主的持续颤抖好一阵子 才缓过来

太过激烈的性事过后  
金钟云只想好好的睡一觉  
但两个弟弟显然不这么觉得  
激情的性爱 只是让两人更加狼血沸腾

曺圭贤轻吻着金钟云的后背  
眼神不受控的  
盯着下头仍含着李赫宰肉棒的小穴  
高潮过后的穴肉 还在不自觉的收缩着  
手慢慢探向穴口处磨蹭  
力道一次比一次大

"唔……圭…你干嘛……"

"哥……我们今天也是三个人  
可以做上次特哥和澈哥做的吗…"

"甚么？"

李赫宰的眼神 从曺圭贤说出这句话开始  
就变得晦涩深沉  
蛊惑的在金钟云耳边提醒着

"双龙呀 哥～～～"

金钟云还迷迷糊糊的  
过了好一会才反应过来两个弟弟在说甚么  
诱人的绯色迅速爬满整个脸庞

"不要！！"

"为什么嘛…哥～  
你偏心……"

"就是～  
为什么哥哥们可以 我们就不行  
你不知道澈哥上次提到的时候  
我们有多羡慕吗！"

"哥…哥那时候喝醉了呀！"

"那不然我们先喝点酒  
圭贤这酒最多了"

"……"

"哥…好嘛好嘛…"

李赫宰暧昧的在金钟云的耳边低声撒娇  
不时舔进耳窝里头  
曺圭贤则是轻吻着后背  
手如弹琴一般 挑逗后腰每一处敏感带

"嗯……你们…你们……啊哈……"

"哥～～～"

耐不住两个弟弟一个劲的磨人  
身体也是极尽可能的  
往自己的敏感点挑逗  
却不给自己痛快  
只好自暴自弃的妥协  
把头埋在李赫宰的肩上 遮住羞红的脸颊  
低声闷闷的说

"那…你们扩张仔细点……  
进来…才不会那么痛……"

"哥 就知道你对我们最好了～"  
～…  
"我们会小心不让哥疼的 只让哥爽就好～"

"……废话那么多……  
要做快做……"

金钟云难为情的扭了下屁股  
然后突然想到了甚么  
抬起头对两个弟弟说

"我们回去房间好不好～"

"为什么呀哥？"

"今天…今天不是约好在宿舍聚餐吗…  
别在客厅好不好……"

金钟云实在不想这个样子被大家看到  
一来是太羞耻了  
二来  
他真的怕被看到后  
别说吃晚餐了  
到时候是自己一个人  
被一群疯狂的豺狼给吃掉才对

"哥～没事的～  
我们约的是晚上呀"

"可是……"

"哥～现在时间还早 别担心了  
你还是专心享受就好～"

说话的同时  
曺圭贤已经把沾满润滑液的手指  
挤进正塞着李赫宰肉棒的小穴

"啊～～～～～～  
痛…痛…圭你慢点呀……"

眼泪被硬生生逼出来

"哥…别哭…别哭 放松点～"

李赫宰瞪了一眼心急的曺圭贤  
心疼的捧着金钟云的脸  
一个一个吻掉泪痕

"哥…对不起……我慢点……"

"呜……"

金钟云皱着眉  
呜咽声全被李赫宰的吻吞进口中  
平时调皮的弟弟  
正一点一点的安抚着金钟云的情绪  
曺圭贤也尽可能的温柔扩张  
手慢慢的在塞满的小穴里头试探  
轻轻转动  
再不时按压穴壁  
直到感觉穴肉渐渐放松  
才敢放大手上的动作

金钟云紧紧抱住李赫宰  
把头埋在他的颈侧

"我们…我们去房间嘛…拜讬……  
等会儿…他们会回来……"

"哥就这么不想这个样子被大家看到吗？"

金钟云埋着的头默默轻点着

"为什么？  
哥觉得太淫荡了吗？  
不想让他们看到哥全身赤裸的被两个弟弟干到浪叫  
还是不想让他们看到  
哥这诱人的小屁股里头 贪吃的吃了两根呢～"

金钟云被说得全身通红  
又羞又气  
想要扭动表示抗议  
但一动起来 后穴里的刺激更大  
吓得他不敢动作

"我光是想像哥被特哥和澈哥一起干  
我就兴奋到充血  
你说  
如果等会有人看到了 会是甚么反应呢"

李赫宰使坏的在金钟云耳边调笑

"呜…你们…你们就会欺负我……"

身下的痛感还没完全消掉  
又被羞耻的调笑  
金钟云再也忍不住委屈的哭了起来

"哥～～很美的！ 真的！  
哥在我们眼里 怎样都是最美的  
尤其被我们疼爱的时候"

看着人委屈的样子 李赫宰连忙安慰

"哥…上次听澈哥炫耀之后  
你都不知道大家有多嫉妒  
都想亲眼看看哥这样极致性感的姿态  
一点也不淫荡的～真的～"

曺圭贤一边说 手也没停止开拓  
还低头舔了下性感的脊柱  
从尾椎一路舔到脖子  
引得金钟云忍不住颤栗  
后穴也分泌出了更多的肠液  
曺圭贤趁机加大抽送的幅度

李赫宰现在也爽到不行  
虽然没有动 但曺圭贤的手指在里头移动时  
同时也一直磨蹭着自己的柱身  
加上穴肉因为外物入侵 更是死命绞紧  
爽的他要不停深呼吸  
才能控制住想抽插的燥动

看着金钟云还是不太开心的样子  
李赫宰继续耐心的安慰着

"哥～没事的～离约定时间还很久  
而且他们都有工作 不会那么早来的  
真的！  
你放心～"

"………嗯…"

感觉准备的差不多  
曺圭贤再也忍不住了  
扶着自己那根 就往金钟云里头挤

"啊！！！！！"

手指毕竟比不上真枪实弹  
进入那瞬间  
还是惊的金钟云放声尖叫  
只能努力深呼吸  
让身体早点适应

毕竟是有过一次经验了  
再加上两人刚刚扩张得很仔细  
这次总算是没上次那么疼  
不过两个死崽子  
看金钟云似乎还能忍受  
就继续往深处挤  
两根肉棒几乎全部吃进去的瞬间  
金钟云只觉得眼前一黑…  
太大了……  
上身发软  
近乎昏厥的向后靠在曺圭贤的身上

李赫宰和曺圭贤也不好受  
本就紧致的后穴 还在不停的收缩  
想要阻挡入侵者  
被穴肉绞咬的肉棒 爽得两人头皮发麻  
除了穴肉的主动吸吮  
还可以感觉到彼此跳动的频率  
刺激的快感 逼的两人全身紧绷  
不停调整呼吸 才不至于直接射出来

"哥～  
里头好紧…好爽呀………"

两个人一前一后抱着金钟云 不停冲撞

"哥～你呢…舒服吗……"

李赫宰一边粗喘着气  
一边问着怀里被他们两撞得只剩破碎呻吟的人儿

"啊…啊……"

"哥～舒服吗 喜欢吗  
喜欢我们一起干你吗～"

"唔…啊哈……哈……爽……  
好…好爽……嗯啊～～！！！！！"

金钟云那突然拔高绕了好几个弯的呻吟  
让两个崽子更加兴奋  
拼了命的用力撞击  
穴肉早已被他们俩磨得软烂不已  
每次冲撞  
两根粗大的肉棒 都更往深处钻  
敏感点不停歇的被挤压磨蹭  
爽得金钟云不停颤抖

"啊～～～～！！！！！  
不行了…不行了…  
太多了…啊～～～～～"

强烈的快感持续的太久  
金钟云已经要崩溃了

"不要了…不要……  
要坏掉了…要坏掉了啊……  
呜……呜………"

金钟云的浪叫  
换来的只是两个弟弟更加猛烈的侵略

"受不了了……  
啊～～哈～～～  
真的不行了……呜…呜………  
啊～～～～～～～～～～～～～"

又一次极致高潮过后  
金钟云无力的趴在李赫宰身上  
满脸泪痕 人恍恍惚惚的  
不过两个崽子不打算这么快结束  
虽然紧紧收缩的穴肉  
让两人差点都要坚持不住  
但莫名的默契在这时候出现  
开玩笑  
这么难得的机会  
可不能就这样结束

换个姿势  
曺圭贤抱起金钟云躺下 让他趴在自己身上  
然后再度对着穴口插入  
李赫宰也起身贴了上去  
抓着金钟云的胯  
一点一滴的将自己也挤进去  
下一轮征战再度开启

李东海下通告回到宿舍  
看到的就是像夹心饼干一般的三人  
被夹在中间的金钟云  
因为剧烈撞击 只能不断地前后摇摆  
嘴里低低的发出奶狗般的呜咽  
眼眶蓄满泪水  
不时滑落下来  
而后头诱人的穴口  
被迫撑到极致  
正一张一合的接受两根肉棒的入侵

血脉喷张的画面 看得李东海眼都红了  
胯下也迅速起了反应  
受蛊惑的走到金钟云面前  
先是捧着哥哥的脸 交换一个绵长的热吻  
然后起身解开裤头 掏出自己的挺立  
诱哄着哥哥张口含住

看着意识不清的金钟云  
乖乖的张大嘴巴  
李东海就迫不及待的把自己送进去

"唔…！"

口腔突然被塞满  
惊的金钟云瞪大了双眼  
眼眶里的泪水 顺势哗啦啦的不停滑落  
配上眼前淫靡的画面  
一种想要把哥哥欺负的更可怜的欲望涌上心头  
让李东海失去理智的开始忘情抽插

"哥怎么这么色呢  
一次吃了我们三个人的肉棒啊……  
好吃吗哥～  
哥的嘴也好舒服啊～"

"呜…呜……"

李东海的动作越来越大  
被插到喉咙深处的不适感  
让金钟云只能不停的干呕  
连带着后头也绞紧收缩  
引得身下两个人更加猛烈的撞击

一瞬间  
金钟云觉得自己快要死在这片快感里了

李东海低头看到金钟云痛苦哭泣的表情  
才回过神来

"哥…对不起… 我刚刚太激动了…"  
李东海急急的道歉  
然后把快要到极限的肉棒从金钟云口中抽出  
自己加速套弄  
在要射的时候 才掐住金钟云的下巴  
对准嘴巴 射了进去

。  
。  
。

这场性爱从开始到现在  
金钟云已经经历好几轮过激的高潮  
现在是一点力气也没有了  
身上更是乱糟糟的

在布满全身的汗水下  
是数不清的吻痕和印记  
腿间一片湿泞  
被操得合不拢的小穴  
还在缓缓流出液体  
有润滑有肠液还有弟弟们的精液  
小腹上  
也被自己射出的东西弄得黏答答  
微张的小嘴  
来不及吞下的唾液和李东海的精液还挂在嘴边  
淫荡糜烂的样子  
让才刚加入战场的李东海 再度硬了起来  
吞了下口水  
然后抱起金钟云到旁边的单人沙发上  
就着一堆液体  
毫无阻碍的再度插进去

"唔……  
…东海……不要了……  
我好累……"

微弱的哀求从金钟云嘴边洩出  
双手连抬起来推拒的力气也没有

"反正哥已经这么累了  
那就再累一点嘛～～"

李东海厚着脸皮讲着

"呜………"

"再一次嘛 好不好  
哥～就一次  
我才刚回来呀～～～  
哥～～～  
一次就好 好不好～～"

李东海一边说着  
下体一边在温暖的甬道里磨来磨去

"你……嗯啊～～啊～～"

"我动就好 哥放松就行了～"

根本没有力气反抗  
就算有 也抵不过李东海的撒娇  
只能哼哼唧唧的回应李东海的索取

。  
。  
。

等到金钟云被抱去浴室清洗时  
人已经彻底的昏迷了  
晚上的聚餐  
也理所当然的缺席

看着熟睡在床上疲惫的人儿  
以及露在被子外头那些遮都遮不住的显眼痕迹  
罪魁祸首的三人 成了众矢之的  
甚么团宠团霸团欺  
只要扯到金钟云的事情上  
一律平等

**Author's Note:**

> 话说1  
> 果然flag就是用来被打破的  
> 说要周一更文 还是拖到了今天
> 
> 话说2  
> 这系列 扣掉童跟旭  
> 就剩崔崔没出场了  
> 会有下一篇吗……  
> 我也不晓得  
> 至少目前没有啦
> 
> 话说3  
> 我自己看完这篇后  
> 心里的想法是  
> "云云呀～  
> 这些男人在床上说的话  
> 一句都不可以相信啊！！
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得💖👍留言唷


End file.
